comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kal-El (Earth-38860)
In Earth-38860, evil runs chaotically across the world. Throughout the history of the universe, there weren't many good men that could stand up and fight against the forces of injustice. And in the year of 2014, evil finally managed to conquer good, under the form of the One Earth Regime. But before the formation of the Regime, one superhuman is responsible for it. He, is Kal-El, the first genetically-engineered super-soldier of Krypton, a planet filled with war-like beings, thirsty for war and conquest. Biologically born, when he's a baby, Kal-El was then subjected to a "harmless experiment" that was noted to have killed him accidentally several times. However, he's made to be strong, and finally, after 5 months passed, still as a baby, he survived. He's intended to be used as an unstoppable murder machine in the future, until the Kryptonians' conquest was interrupted by the New Gods, who saw them as a threat to the entire universe. Kal-El was then given as a token for the New Gods, after the Kryptonians were threatened by the New Gods, specifically by their leader, Darkseid, with the threat of destroying Krypton using a super-weapon. Growing up on the hellish world of Apokolips, Kal-El was trained in the brutal ways of the New Gods, but with the principle of faith in good. However, Kal-El's own mind has been implanted with "indoctrination programs" that're inserted during his engineering, making him fanatically loyal to the Kryptonians. As he ascended to adulthood, the "programs" will start working, and Kal-El, using his nearly unmatched might, destroyed the majority of Apokolips, and ended the hell-planet after seemingly slaying Darkseid. Kal later embarked on a journey himself, in order to find a planet suitable to be "ruled over", after destroying Krypton himself using his powers, killing his father as well with cold-heart. He later found the planet Earth, and initially became a protector of the planet, saying that he's the one hero the world needs in the midst of chaos. Unknown to the humans, the "villains" he defeated are actually "new partners" he gained. And after making alliances with other villains, eventually forming the Legion, Kal and his comrades took over the world, and formed the One Earth Regime, ruling the world with an iron fist, only to be opposed by the resistance group, the Avengers. For years, Kal-El, under the alias of Wrath, continued to attempt to purge the resistance group, until they're accidentally summoned to another universe by a villain from that universe. Making an alliance with him, Wrath realized, along with the Legion, that Earth-27750 possesses bigger potentials for them, if they take over it. Double crossing Dent and his "Justice League", Kal and his Legion managed to ravage the world within hours, but saw that there are even more heroes there than in his home universe. Facing off against the Legion's counterpart, their fight would later take place back in Wrath's own universe, where he himself is defeated by the Justice League (as well as its branch) and the Avengers, alongside his other friends in the Legion. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Equipments *'Apokoliptian War Armor': While the Legion Armor is the one Wrath usually uses, the Apokoliptian War Armor is used by Wrath when "things go really bad", in the term of that Kal-El himself is really pissed off or annoyed. The Apokoliptian War Armor is retrieved by Kal-El himself in his adoptive father's secret chamber. Darkseid himself actually personally made the armor for him, in hopes that he'll not be as bad as the war-like Kryptonians in this universe. But after Kal-El "taught him a lesson", he took the armor for himself, storing it until the events of Forever Evil. He finally gets to use this armor when Batman managed to make his nose bleed, temporarily, using his Power Armor. The War Armor gives Kal an even greater amount of endurance and strength, granting him even more powerful strength levels and durability. While the armor looks bulky, it doesn't hamper down Kal's extremely fast movement. The Armor is strong enough to actually resist the same blow from Batman's Power Armor that made him bleed. The Armor is also capable of easily tanking energy blasts that're as strong as a nuclear bomb explosion. Although so, the Armor possesses one major weakness. While it's nearly invincible, its weakness is particularly unique. Apparently, a spell was put into the armor by Darkseid himself, as a hidden failsafe system (which is obviously added, as he himself already believed that Kal-El would go evil in the future). The failsafe system triggers a MASSIVE amount of Kryptonite radiation around the armor, which can greatly weaken Wrath himself. While Wrath is noted to have been able to resist Kryptonite attacks through training, even shrugging off being stabbed by one by the Captain America of his own universe, the amount of radiation around the armor is extremely intense, that it can even bring Wrath himself to his knees, and visibly "dwindle his muscles". And as such, after he's weakened, he's then knocked out by his good counterpart, who he nearly killed initially. Not running out of unique features, one particular unique trait of the armor is that the current wearer of the armor somehow can feel the "evil aura" surrounding the armor. In particular, when Wrath's good counterpart tried it, he said that he can feel all the souls he's taken. *'Legion Armor': While the Apokoliptian War Armor is a particular symbol of Kal's might, his Legion Armor, or preferably, suit/costume, is his main costume during his tenure in the One Earth Regime and the majority of his villain career. While the Legion Suit isn't too much of a difference to his good counterpart's "Kryptonian undies", it clearly possesses several noticeable differences, such as the head piece surrounding Kal's head, and a seemingly bigger "S" symbol. Trivia *Most of Wrath's inspiration comes from a DC Comics storyline called Superman: The Dark Side, where Kal is Darkseid's son, and followed his evil path. However, as of the mirror nature of Earth-38860, his origin's altered, and Darkseid is now good, along with the other New Gods. Other inspirations include Injustice (both 1 and 2, especially his Legion Armor for the second game), Man of Steel, and of course, his original, New 52 Earth 3 Ultraman from the DC Comics event, Forever Evil. *In the development, the Kal-El of Earth-38860 is possibly the darkest counterpart of Earth-27750's heroes. He's a tyrant like his Injustice counterpart, but he's way more violent, sadistic, and barbaric. *Wrath is regarded as the strongest being on Earth, in his native universe, of course. *While there is no Superman in Earth-27750's Justice League, Wrath acting as the leader of Earth-38860's counterpart of the Justice League makes the Legion of Earth-38860 closer to their original inspiration of the Crime Syndicate of America. *While most of the heroes of Earth-27750 are villains in Earth-38860, some of their traits also mirror their Earth-27750 counterparts. While in the original universe, Bruce Wayne (Batman) possesses a degree of hateness to Superman, the Superman of Earth-38860 apparently forged a strong bond with the Bruce Wayne of the said universe (Moon Knight). *There has been rumours about Kal-El's X-Ray Vision being so powerful that it can be used to stare into other people's souls. Apparently, he denied the rumour, but is interested in attempting to do it. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Kryptonians Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Earth-27750 Category:Earth-38860 Category:Murderers Category:Tactical Analysis Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Heat Vision Category:Super Breath Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Super Speed Category:Super Senses Category:Expert Combatant Category:Versions of Superman Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Invulnerability Category:Accelerated Vision Category:Flight Category:Intimidation Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Apokoliptians Category:Armor Users Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Single Characters Category:Under Water Survival Category:Formerly Deceased